kitsune vs fierce deity
by allmightygod77
Summary: youko kurama meets fierce deity link. an army of kitsune and an army of kitsune and fierce deity's collide!
1. prolouge

Prologue  
Narrators POV (point of view)  
  
Link is riding Epona through a forest after having saved the world from the moon collapsing. He hears a sound off in the distance. He runs to go find out what the sound is and he runs into an open field. On both sides of the field there are people lined in rows, each 1 with about 1,000 people. One row of people looked oddly familiar while the other 1 looked like tall spirit foxes. One person was in the front of each army one was a tall man he had white hair and a whip like a rose. Also he had all these sacks around his waist each 1 with a different type of seed. 1 he threw into someone's body then it ate them from the inside out, another grew into a plant that had mouths and its spit was venom. Let's just say that had a "nice" effect on the enemy's bones.  
  
The enemies however were equally dangerous. They had armor that was heavy but didn't weigh anything. Their swords were like two 3's coming together with a point (I'll show pictures in the final chapter). Their leader was also a tall man; however he looked oddly familiar...  
  
"Holy shit!" link said "those are fierce deity's!"  
  
The fierce deity's were losing pretty badly so, thought link maybe I could help them!  
  
He went back to his horse Epona and reached in one of the pouches. Out of it he took a mask. The mask looked like the faces of the fierce deity's. He put it on then something happened, something he did not expect.  
  
A dark cloud came over the battle field. All the people stood still.  
  
"This cloud can't be natural," the leader of the spirit foxes said "there's way to much spirit energy coming from it!"  
  
"AH!!!!" link screamed  
  
There was an explosion of black energy. A link as fierce deity jumped out of the woods. He jumped right into the army spirit foxes and started to slash away like hell.  
  
"Retreat Retreat!" the leader said over and over again.  
  
After they had all left link was hit from behind in the head by the end of the sword. He blacked out. 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1, the briefing and the meeting  
  
Still narrators POV  
  
When link awoke he found himself in head quarters of some type. He was still in his fierce deity form and tried to recall what had happened. All he could remember was a black screen and an explosion.  
  
Then his head flew up and then he remembered everything like it had happened yesterday (even though it had happened today). Suddenly the burst came back. He easily broke free of the chains and was able to break the door down and escape. An alarm sounded and all these foot steps came towards him.  
  
"Heh," he thought "these guys ain't got a chance!"  
  
There were at least 20 of them in the doorway.  
  
"That's all they got to offer?" link said "this is too easy."  
  
"There will be no fighting amongst ourselves," one said "We can't win the war if we kill our selves can we now?"  
  
"That's what that battle back there was." Link says "What were those things and who the hell was their leader?"  
  
"their leader was the legendary bandit Youko Kurama, those things he was leading were kitsune, spirit foxes, we've been in a war with them for but they may have met their match in you, by the way what's your name," he extended his hand "my name is Garath."  
  
"My name is link."  
  
At that every1 went completely silent.  
  
"You're the one!" Garath said "you are the legendary figure said to come to us in our time of need."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," link said "I get that a lot."  
  
"Ahhhh a sense of humor. We could use that now. *sigh* all these hard troubles have got us all discouraged and less funny than we were before, if possible. Well well well, where are my manners? Maid?," he clapped his hands "show him to his room."  
  
A maid appeared and took link to a room.  
  
"Do you really think this guy is who he says he is?" an officer said  
  
"*sigh* I don't know what to think anymore." Garath said "he'll get his test soon enough. Then we can say for sure."  
  
As they walked away from the scene neither noticed a shadow that passed along the floor that had over heard everything, but was not so sure what was going on, so the figure followed link and the maid setting off to find out what was going on. 


	3. chapta2

Chapter 2.  
Figure revealed  
  
Link was lead to a room with 2 beds, a couch, a bathroom, and his own personal view of the kitsune bodies lying in the front yard.  
"O joy." He said "dead bodies are always a pleasant sight." He turned around and saw the maid was still there. "Why are you still here? I have to take a shower do you mind leaving?" the maid then just fell to the ground and a pool of blood was leaking from her back!  
"What the?!?!?!?!?" link said  
An arrow came and almost hit link. He quickly dodged to the side but was unable to dodge it completely. It hit his arm and he started to bleed. He lingered for a moment unable to believe he was caught off guard. He regained is posture and was able to see who his attacker was.  
It was a girl. She looked a lot like Din but she was shorter and a lot younger. She had a cloth around her mouth and so link was unable to see what she looked like exactly but he was able to tell she was a guerdo. (A guerdo is an all female race of thieves in hyrule)  
She lunged at him with sword first. He dodged and struck back, she parried and struck him. It hit him in his back and he was knocked unconscious,  
Garath was patrolling the hallway and came to the hallway links room was in. He saw the dead body lying in the hallway and decided something was going on. He ran in and saw links bleeding body and the girl guerdo with a blood dripping sword.  
O yeah, he thought, defiantly someting going on. He charged in with his sword out and tried to hit the strange little girl. She dodged, but unlike link this gut kept up on his training and didn't have to recently stop an ancient powerful mask that took over bodies and wasn't very exaughsted. He was able to quickly turn around and stab her in her dominate arm. She was stunned and down for the count.  
  
Girls POV finally someone else's pov!  
  
I awoke to find myself in a cage of some sort. I was chained to a wall, or a chair or something. I sigh; this is the 21st time this has happened. But I did well, and like the other twenty times I'll survive some how. I look down at my sword holster. It's empty as usual. I look at my other surroundings. All I see is glass. Even though I can't see it I know there are people and the other side of the glass waiting for me to try to escape. I take out the knife I had up my sleeve. I begin to chip away at the metal bars keeping me held to the wall. A normal pocket knife would never be able to break it but the one I had was the one held by the first guerdo ever to be caught and escape, giving it great power and magical strength.  
(Temporarily narrator's pov) ok so you're thinking most likely that this is all very fine and dandy but whom the heck is this girl? And what does she look like. Well her name is Miho and she's a guerdo princess. About 4 feet and 10 inches high black hair and had a darker skin tone. Looks like din the fire goddess kind of. She always likes to run away from her house and is never happy when someone bosses her around and that person will probably awaken the next morning missing a leg or 2. Back to the story.  
So any who it's back o my POV and imp ready to speak. I've finally gotten through the shackles and am ready to escape. I still think people are looking at me. Wow this is a nice base. I should ask my sis if I can have it. Any way... I think its time to escape.  
  
Me: ok so ur thinking either where does he come up wit dis stuff or wow this story suks. Or c, none of the above.  
  
Anime: ...  
  
Me: I should end the chapter now shouldn't i. yeah... lets...  
  
Me: ok so review eat pie stay in school and... READ LOTS OF MY STORYS!!! 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3, the escape and the re-meeting.  
  
Garath's POV  
  
Omg (oh my god) why won't that stupid girl try and break free already. Then those shackles will activate, and she'll be sorry she injured one of my army.  
"Sir! An officer rushed through our door. "We have word from the spy at the kitsune base, he say's the kitsune are readying their troops for another assault."  
"So what's ur, point? It about time they showed up." I said.  
"Yes but I think they are ready to end the war. They should be ready for battle in 5 days." He said  
"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I said, "That can't be!"  
"I'm afraid it is sir."  
"Damn." I pointed to a guard sitting on the corner and said "you guard the prisoner until I return."  
  
Miho's POV  
  
I got out of the broken chains and a guard came after me. He got close enough to strike me but he bumped into me and I fell back lost my balance for a moment then rocked forward and put my sword up. The sword hit him dead center and he fell, blood pouring out of him like a water fall.  
"Dang," I said "I wanted to dispose of the corpse but I guess I can't now...OH OH lemme try a removal spell." I put he body into a meditative position. If it were a cartoon it would've had a Japanese symbol appear. There was a flash and the body the blood the weapon and the broken shackles all disappeared to... god knows where. Smiling at the success I walked down into the hallway to get out of here. Standing at the exit of the building was another creature. His arm was bleeding, or was bleeding and he himself was very angry looking. In fact he looked ready to kill the next thing he saw, and I was that thing.  
  
Links POV  
  
I was ticked. That was the 2nd time in 3 hours I fainted and I lost so much blood I can barely see. So if you guessed, I'm pissed. Its all her fault, she knocked me out, she broke m arm and my armor, and she killed my maid. I hold up my hand, I force spirit energy into it and blow her backwards. She hits the wall and I charge at her full speed and powered by rage. My sword goes right into her shoulder and she screams from the brutal pain. Her eyes get full of rage; it's unimaginable like fire in her eye's ready to burn anything in their path. I was stunned for a while, she took advantage of my shock and did the same thing to me that I did to her, and she blew me back using spirit energy. However I recovered from the shock faster and parried the next attack she gave me.  
"That's it!" She said "I'm tired of this fight!" then she went into the same stance she did for the disappearing spell. Another Japanese symbol would've appeared. However, this one's affect was much better; it knocked them both out making it Miho's second time and link's third time.  
  
Next chapter is youko kurama's POV in meanwhile...  
  
Masterpegasusbz: sweet youko kurama is so cool!  
  
Me: yeah he's ok but Link is betts  
  
Anime: next to inuyasha  
  
Thrice215: I have no idea what ur talking about  
  
Me, masterpegasusbz, and anime: SHUT UP!  
  
Thrice215: chill chill chill yo grill  
  
Me: anywho... hope you like the new font, it's so beautiful!  
  
Tell me if you can't read old English text, g2g bedtime! Bye! Love ya if ya review! 


	5. meanwhile

QUICK NOTE BE4 I BEGIN  
  
Ok so learned that it didn't show in old English text. That stinks. Any who, to the story!  
Chapter4, meanwhile  
  
Youko Kurama's POV  
  
Masterpegasusbz: finally  
  
It's been a week sense the day we encountered the fierce deity army and I saw that extreme power. I still have nightmares about it. I can't get that giant black energy explosion out of my head. At that moment my elite kitsune archer, Zhain came to me bearing good news that put me put of my bad mood.  
"Sir, we are ready to launch an attack on the deity's. The troops are ready for an attack and willing to end the war." He said  
"PERFECT! Time to finally end this war!" I said  
"Yes sir." Then he walked into the shadows and disappeared.  
As I look out my window at the land across the fields I see the effects this war had on our peaceful town. I see the times before, when we lived peacefully together in a village of serenity and peace. Then the fierce deity's war commander was killed and they waged mad war on every intelligent community around them. Their leader was a man called Hrion, but that name was rarely heard around here anymore.  
Before the war we had been friends with all the surrounding villages including the fierce deity's. When their leader was killed they thought that everyone had tried to kill him. His wife was against starting the war, but she lost the debate because of the swarm of anger that had covered the town. She was unable to stop the horde of mad deity's from attacking the other villages and committed suicide to try to stop all the murder.  
  
Zhain's POV  
  
There he goes again, getting into one of his thought moods. I sigh. He does this all the time. He'll get excited then he'll go into a thought mode and be quiet as log. I wish I could understand him. But what ever. As I watch him stand there by the window I think "this is the best kitsune bandit ever?" I walk back to my room and sit there for a while, staring at the ceiling. How long have we been at war with these people? It seems like an eternity. I get up and decide to take a walk around the forest. I see a squirrel here, a raccoon there, a corpse there. I saw the corpse raised my hand and it was gone. The poor little animal had probably been caught in all the fighting. I look at it and decide to give it a proper burial. Nothing deserves to have an unmarked grave. I dig a hole and put the body in it, say a few words for it, and walk away.  
I often get caught up in thought myself, but with all the chaos that goes on in our fort, I have little time unless it's while I'm trying to go to sleep at night. In which case I have plenty of time to think. Anyway I am back at my base and I can see that everyone is excited as usual. I go to the free time center. There is a weight lifting place, a massage place, and a refreshment stand. I go there have a couple Gards (something like beer) with my friends and chat it up. By the end of the night I am dizzy and can't see well. I manage to get to my room, but I pass out on my couch. I awake to find it's about 3 o'clock a.m. I get up and take another walk. About after 30 minutes I see a figure lurking around, think it is merely an animal and continue walking.  
However when I notice that it keeps following me I realize I am being stalked. I continue walking and stop the pick up a rose. While I am "defenseless" he attacks. However I turn the rose into a rose whip turn around and swing. He dodges and jumps back. I see it is something different, not a fierce deity, or anything I knew existed for that matter. He lunged, with great agility I might add, and struck me in my arm. It was pain beyond any I've ever felt. And I've been burned in a fire for an hour straight. It hurt like hell, to put it in other words. I was blinded by some sort of liquid, omg these are tears. I haven't cried sense that day...  
I cam out of my memories in time to dodge an attack from a sharp type of swingy blade. It came and almost hit me, I dodged and I saw a swinging pendant in his hands, wait I know that pendent... holy crap... it can't be...  
"Kuronue!!" I said!  
"So you know about me..." Kuronue said.  
"But you were stabbed in the leg by a bamboo trap and bled to death!  
"So you think..." then he swung his pendent at me and I was knocked unconscious. 


	6. THE PLOT UNFOLDS!

Chapter 5, at the sign of dusk  
  
Zhain's POV I awake to find I am in a jail cell. My clothes have been striped from me, my weapons, everything including my pride. I think they have underestimated me, but I figure out that I have even lost my energy. I had absolutely no chance of escaping all by myself, I was helpless. I couldn't even remember who attacked me. O yeah it was Kuronue. He did this to me, the basterd! I hope his soul burns in hell!  
  
I look up from my thoughts to see my surroundings. All I can see are bars. The only thing I can hear is the sound of machinery upstairs it sounds like gears turning. I think ahh what the hell? I don't think anything will happen in the time I'm asleep. So I take a nap.  
  
Mystery man's POV  
  
I am waiting on the top of the clock tower, waiting for what you ask? Not what, but who. As I am thinking this, my assistant comes to the top of the tower.  
"We are ready to begin the final stage of our plan."  
"Excellent..." I point to a clock hand that was on the 11 and put it to the twelfth. I look down and see termina celebrating their "day of the hero" anniversary. Well, if they think their troubles are over, their in for a rude awakening. I pointed my finger at the clock again, but this time I did something completely different. I open a hole in the clock and walk through it, followed by my assistant. We walk into a white room with nothing in it and when you walk your footsteps echo forever seemingly. I and my assistant keep walking till we reach a spot were a blue light shines. We step inside the light and we are finally out of the oddness of that room.  
We end up in a temple. Hyrule temple to be exact. Me and my accomplice step inside. "It's my turn," I say. I hold my hands out and telekinetically open up everything and deactivate all the traps and destroy all the obstacles in our way. We walk down a staircase and into a room with a lot of statues hanging their swords over a sword pedestal. "Now it's your turn." I tell my assistant. He holds his hand out and a triangle appears on his hand. The swords disappear and a sword appears in the pedestal.  
I walk into the middle and pick up the sword. Next to it is a sheath. I pick it up and put it around my waist.  
"The plan was a success," I said "we win at last"  
"Yes master," my assistant said "we have done it lord Majora...  
  
A cliff hanger! Ahh.. do you no what smell I love? THE SMELL OF FRESH REVIEWS IN THE MORNING! 


End file.
